The present invention relates to the user input of information into a computer that is part of a network, and more specifically, to a method, system or computer program product that prevents certain sensitive private or personal information of a user from being recorded or stored or uploaded by a third party input method editor while the user is entering information into a computer that is part of a network.
In written language, a logogram or logograph is a written character that represents a word or phrase. Examples of logograms include Chinese characters, Japanese kanji, some Egyptian hieroglyphs, and some graphemes in Cuneiform script. The use of logograms in writing is called logography. A writing system that is based on logograms/logographs is called a logographic system. In alphabets and syllabaries, individual written characters represent sounds rather than concepts. These characters are called phonograms. Unlike logograms, phonograms do not necessarily have meaning by themselves, but are combined to make words and phrases that have meaning. Writing language in this way is called phonemic orthography. For logogram-based languages, an input method editor (“IME”) or similar type of software system is often used to enable a user of a computer to enter such logogram-based characters into the computer using a keyboard. Often, the IME is provided by a third party, and a user is required to transmit sensitive private/personal information through the IME and over a network.